Théâtre
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: Si la vie était un théâtre, qu'en serait-il de nos héros ? POV de Naruto et de Sasuke. *SPOIL*


**Titre :** Théâtre.

**Auteur :** Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo).

**Genre :** Général.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note 1 :** Voilà, juste une petite fic, une comparaison de la vie et d'un théâtre et le point de vue de nos héros.

**Note 2 :** Désolée s'il y a quelques soucis pour la publication, ce n'était pas moi qui le faisait avant… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Théâtre.**

Sur les planches de ce théâtre qu'est ma vie, je suis l'acteur principal, le seul acteur. Laissé de côté, je récite ces monologues sans spectateurs. Acteur dans l'ombre, je ne suis que le spectateur de toutes ces pièces qui se jouent autour de moi. Lorsque je dois apparaître dans un passage, je me retrouve seul, aucun partenaire de scène, aucun spectateur mais je vous ai rencontré, continuant la petite pièce qu'est ma vie j'ai pu vous rencontrer. Une pièce n'est jamais écrite à l'avance, elle s'écrit au fur et à mesure, prenant des directions inédites, des scènes surprenantes. J'existe, grâce à vous ; j'existe enfin. J'ai un rôle plus important, je sais que mon rêve d'être au devant de la scène; sous les feux des projecteurs, d'avoir le rôle le plus important de la pièce; se réalisera parce que je vous ai rencontré, vous m'avez offert un rôle plus important et je veux vous en rendre fier, le faire pour moi, pour vous, mes amis. Quels que soient nos rôles nous continuerons à nous croiser sur ces planches, malgré les sorties de scène trop rapides, nous écrivons tous les scènes de notre pièce : notre vie.

Tu pourras toujours t'éloigner, jouer dans des scènes, des pièces loin de moi, je te retrouverai toujours car tu es toujours présent sur la vaste scène du théâtre. Placé sur un piédestal ou dans l'ombre je te poursuivrai et te retrouverai car tu es le seul à qui je puisse donner la réplique. Faisons de nos scènes les plus mémorables, les plus belles, les plus émouvantes, de la tragédie au romantisme, je pourrais jouer tous les styles avec toi comme partenaire ; brillons ensemble sur la même scène. Alors ne m'oublie pas, je serai là près de toi ce n'est plus qu'une question de scènes et de timing. Ouvre les yeux, les projecteurs annonceront ma venue, je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour savoir où tu es ; j'écris mon histoire pour te retrouver.

oOo

Dans l'ombre de ton rôle j'ai durement travaillé à te suivre tout en me démarquant, c'était mon but. Je voyais peu à peu cette scène se dessinait sous mes yeux d'un futur rôle à tes côtés, reconnu par le clan, comme acteur singulier. J'avais longuement répété les scènes, me préparant à ce rôle et cette reconnaissance, en souhaitant entendre les applaudissements de ce public qui ne cessait les éloges sur toi. Ma calme pièce se transforma en une tragédie cette nuit, sous mes yeux, je n'étais plus qu'un spectateur, perdu sur ces planches. Rideaux déchirés, projecteurs cassés, scène vide et froide, le public évaporé par ton jeu de scène, un jeu qui m'a enfermé dans ce kaléidoscope de scènes ratées, de silences lourds, de monologues intérieurs. Je ne suis plus sur scène, je suis enfermé dans ces flashes back, sans avancer ; coincé dans cette tragédie. Petit à petit je reconstruis doucement mon théâtre, j'ai travaillé dur pour refaire ces rideaux, retrouver un nouveau projecteur, j'ai trouvé des compagnons sur scène, un public; je ne suis plus seul mais les traces de ta tragédie restent ancrées sur ces planches. Je te recroiserai sur le devant de la scène et aurait le rôle principal, je ferai de ta pièce une tragédie.

Enfin, j'ai réalisé cette scène tant travaillée, pas de scènes ratées, du labeur, de la fatigue mais j'apprends que tu es aussi le manager de l'ombre, me guidant et me protégeant. Je me suis enfermé dans la tragédie, vivant avec mais je ne sais plus dans quel style jouer, que me réserves tu encore ? Tu as écris les scènes avant de pouvoir toutes les jouer, dois je reprendre ton rôle, le découvrir, être ton public ? Tu restes un mystère, je t'ai chassé de scène ; les réponses à mes questions se trouveront-elles dans le script de ta pièce ? Je trouverai les compagnons de scène qu'il faudra, je parcourrais les planches et les théâtres afin de comprendre le dernier mystère que tu me laisses. Nous jouons tous sur la même scène, je croiserais de nouveau ce compagnon à qui je donnais si facilement la réplique. Changeons les planches, fermons les rideaux, une nouvelle scène va se jouer. Le vieux théâtre regorge de nouveaux acteurs et de nouveaux actes, je suis prêt à jouer.

* * *

Alors ? Un avis ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

(Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté mais je suis en train de reprendre l'écriture de manière plus régulière et j'essaierai de poster plus souvent)


End file.
